Fuera de Escena,Aun Mi Corazon Te Pertenese
by shinigamiblack
Summary: Todos son actores de la famosa serie "BLEACH";van a entrevistas,sesiones de fotos,Fiestas...etc Aqui todo se complica mas para Ichigo y Rukia. Cambios,amores,sonrojos,celos,traiciones,y muchas acosadoras Fans! Por favor pasen y lean! Reviews por favor
1. Llegada del elenco

**Es la segunda Historia que escribo, les agradecería que me dijeran en que puedo mejorar, o si tengo que arreglar algo solo díganmelo. Espero les guste. Aclaraciones al final.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo (Byakuya es mío porque él me lo regalo, es el amor de mi vida XD).**

**Los * identifica los periodistas, reporteros, fans, etc. Los – son los personajes de bleach.**

**Capítulo 1: La Fiesta del elenco Bleach**

*****_Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad de Karakura, en donde se realiza la famosa serie "BLEACH", estamos esperando la llegada del elenco de esta serie reconocida a nivel mundial, llegaran aquí en pocos minutos, pues todo el elenco de bleach estará aquí esta noche por la fiesta en honor al finas de la saga "La Rebelión de las Zampakuto"_

_*_aaaa! No puede ser son ellos aaaaa los amo!- gritaban varias fans, mientras miraban llegar un convertible rojo y lo señalaban.

*_Parece que vienen llegando nuestras estrellas favoritas; no puede ser! Son: Kempachi,Yachiru,Ikkaku y Yumichika, debo decir que vienen muy elegantes._

-Hola, hola ya llegaron por quienes lloraban-decía un animado ikkaku haciendo disparos con las manos a las chicas.

*AAAAAA! Adoramos tu calva aaaaa!

-Vaya, parece que están muy emocionadas-guiño el ojo para cautivarlas Yumichika

*Me guiño a mí!,-estas siega fue a mí!,-que les pasa, el me miro a mi…Agh pelea- y así un disturbio de chicas.

-Ya, ya calma hay muchos chicos en esta serie solo para ustedes chicas.

-Si, Quien quiere a Ken-cha?, quien da 15 dulces…a tu, quien da más?-yachiru se encargó de hacer una subasta.

-Bien dejemos esto para otro día, ahora hay que entrar-Yumichika firmando autógrafos.

Todos caminaron cerca de la entrada, pero una reportera los detuvo.*_Díganme, como se sienten al haber finalizado la saga "La rebelión de las Zampakuto"?_

_-_Fue un trabajo muy divertido la verdad, mucha pelea, mucha acción, sangré…qué más puedo pedir!-un animado Kempachi.

_*aa!?,bueno si tú lo dices…-gotita anime_

_-_Fue una saga muy especial, estamos esperando la próxima tanto como ustedes, adiós mundo…Muak-Yumichica, y su demostración de cariño al mundo.

*_Bien, ahora estos chicos pasaran a la sección de fotos …OH! Miren se acercan otros…no puede ser,aaaa!, son nada más y nada menos que los villanos de "las noches" más destacados._

De una limosina bajanban: Aizen,Gin,Tousen,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,Nell,Halibel, venían muy sexis y elegantes, saludaban y sonreían asiendo que chicos y chicas se desmayaran y pegaran gritos a todo pulmón.

*_OK, Ulquiorra, dinos es posible que entre tu e Inoue exista algo?_

_-_No.

*_A?, bueno eres de pocas palabras, cierto?_

_-_Si

-Discúlpalo es un poco aguafiestas!, no es asi,Ulquiorra?-grimmjow le paso el brazo por el cuello

-Grimmjow!, deberías abrazarme a mí!-le dijo Nell con una sonrisa

-Claro! Primor- beso wiii

*_Ooh, vaya que celos-dijo en susurro-AAA! Que linda pareja! Me alegra que salga al fin una pareja en esta serie._

_-_Jejeje, gracias-Decian nell y grimmjow al unisón

-Bien, continuemos…sigan viendo Bleach!- aizen-sama tan sexiiii! 

*_Bien, creo que ya tenemos un chico menos disponible…pero bueno siguen llegando nuestras estrellas…_

En una limosina negra bajaron: Chad,Isshida,Urahara,Yoruichi e Isshin.

-hey, soy el más guapo de todos…haaaa!-el padre de ichigo como siempre

*Silencio*

-Bien, ustedes se lo pierden!

Los demás saludaron normalmente y contestaron las preguntas que les hicieron.

_*Eso fue una entrevista más normal…JE!_

_*_Ahí vienen! A no puede ser…-Hay que quitarles la ropa-Yo a Toshiro-Y yo a Byakuya (la última era yo XD)

Una limosina dorada mucho más larga que las anteriores estaba llegando, en esta venían solamente los que hacían el papel de capitanes.

*AAAAA!-No puede ser te amo Byakuya-Y yo a ti Toshiro –el más lindo es Ukitake-a mí me encanta Kyouraki-Me justa Yamamoto y Mayuri!.*Todos voltearon a ver a esta chica con cara de WTF!

*HEY SOI FON, TE AMOO!- Unohana, chequéame cuando quieras, TE AMO!

*_Y aquí están…los capitanes más lindos del mundo…pero falta Konomaru,donde esta?_

_-_Se le cayó el cabello por eso no pudo asistir-siempre tan frio Byakuya

*_etto…bien! Díganme que se siente ser los capitanes de Goiten 13._

_-_Es único serlo y más cuando desgarras tus experimentos.

-Jaja, tú y tus sabias respuestas Mayuri

-Kyouraki tiene razón, cof, cof

-No te emociones tanto Ukitake

-Sí, tratare kyouraki.

*_Bueno no les hago perder más tiempo espero disfruten de la fiesta…_

_-_Gracias y a los que apoyan a bleach también-dijeron al unisón todos.

_*Oh! Vemos que llega la limosina de los tenientes…que emoción…chicas traigan sus tapones para las hemorragias nasales que nos causaran estos chicos._

Era una limosina plateada, y en efecto los chicos bajaron primero: Kira, Hisagi,sasakibe,omaeda,isane,Hinamori,iba,Nanao,Matsumoto,Nemu.

*aaaa! Hisagi… amo tu tatuaje,KYAAAA (Que significa?)-Adoro tu ojo tapado kira,-Issane adoro tu altura-Matsumoto ensename tus voluptuosas almohadas…etc. etc.

*_Bien tenientes de goiten 13, como describirían la relación de tenientes y capitanes?_

_-_Pues en algunos es más fuerte que en otras…etto…en otras hay muchas diversión y en algunas esta la seriedad…como la que hacen Byakuya y Renji-decia Hinamori.

*_Yyy… hablando de Renji…donde esta?-una confundida periodista._

_-_Jeje…creo que nos dará una sorpresa a todos-Matsumoto se hacia la inocente

_*Ya veo…bien pasen por aquí que disfruten…_

_-_Gracias!

_*Cual será la sorpresa…estoy tan ansiosa!...acaso…vendrá más guapo que antes eso ya es imposible…AH! Llego un convertible…y es el de kurosaki ichigo AH!...esperen trae una cara algo extraña…que está pasando…No puede ser está tomando la mano de alguien!...que sea Rukia por Kami que sea ella!_

_*_Silencio…impresionados, impactados…jamás se lo imaginaron-después de 3 minutos empezaron a aplaudir sin decir comentario alguno…pobres fans

*_OH! Vaya…etto…es una verdadera sorpresa que vengas tan…etto…bien acompañado jeje que envidia te tengo…Orihime._

_-_Sí, gracias Kurosaki-Kun es tan lindo…No?

*_JEJE-gotita anime-Si él es tan apuesto…dinos Ichigo que paso con…-_

Se quedó a medias ya que llego un eclipse negro con rayos rojos, dé este se bajó un muy sexi Renji y una Ardiente, sexi, guapa… RUKIA!?

*_aaa?...no importa-estaba tan impresionada como podía pasar esto si en tv la química se miraba en Ichigo y Rukia…aparte en las otras ocasiones siempre aparecía con Rukia._

_*Valla…Rukia te ves tan hermosa…al igual que tu renji, _

_-_Valla deja de ver asi a Rukia…oh?...estas mal de haber…

-Invitado…invitado a Inoue, vamos Renji ellos siempre…-miro a ichigo triste y a inoue con cara de "cómo pudiste"-se han querido…no es así Inoue?

-Claro…él y yo somos tal para cual, jeje-miro a Rukia con cara de "Gane"

*_Buuuenoo!...aa…es un gusto conocer nuevas parejas…muy inesperadas no?_

-Como sea…vámonos Rukia-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo

-Sí, nosotros también nos vamos…no es así Inoue?

-A?,Si, yo voy donde tu vayas mi "Kurosaki-kun"

_*Que disfruten…jeje…bueno sigan viendo a estas estrellas en la serie más famosa Bleach…y no se dejen engañar la realidad y lo que nosotros fantaseamos son muy distintas-lo dijo por lo de momentos atrás._

_**-Ya en la Fiesta-**_

-Ya, anímate Rukia…todos sabemos que en realidad Inoue no es inocente, ella mira algo y no lo deja hasta que lo obtiene y además…

-Basta Renji…sé que eres mi mejor amigo, sí, pero…no era razón para que no trajeras a Tatsuki…yo pude haber venido sola…-agacho su rostro y apretó los puños.

-Tatsuki …me pidió esto, y sabes que desde que somos novios me gusta complacerla en todo…además ni ella ni yo perdonaremos a ichigo por lo que te hiso-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena.

Suspiro.-Esta bien…para no terminar de arruinarte la noche vamos a divertirnos

-Esa es la Rukia que conozco…sabes?, tú no necesitas actuar, ya eres así…fuerte,inteligente,pequeña,enojona…agh eso me dolió maldición-lo había golpeado en la nariz

-Límpiate esa sangre…o pensaran que viste algo inapropiado, eje!-había puesto cara de pervertida

-Rukia,Renji nos acompañan?...entre mas seamos mas rápido pedimos una nueva botella de sake.

-Ok…ya que insistes-renji iba corriendo a la mesa hasta que…

-Que diría Tatsuki si te viera…Ren-ji?-con vos escalofriante

-No dirías nada, o si?-se puso nervios

-Adelante…será secreto, claro si es que no lo captan los paparazzi.

Y así Renji,Rangiku,Kiouraki,kira,hisagi,Iba,Kempachi,Yumichika,Ikkaku,Kisuke,Yoruichi,isshin comenzaron la noche de tragos, y una muy larga debo decir.

En otra parte Toshiro y hinamori bailaban,Grimmjow (también canta en la realidad por si no lo sabían) cantaba "Scream de Usher" con sus bailarinas: Nell y Halibel;Aizen bailaba con Nemu y Mayuri trataba de quitársela ,Gin y Chad eran como los DJ,Nanao,Isane y Yachiru bailaban juntas, Yamamoto,unohana,sasabike y ukitake se sentaron en una sala para hablar (aburridos) Omaeda desahogaba sus penas en el bufete; Tousen,Ulquiorra,Isshida y Byakuya,prefirieron ser más refinados y tomaban copas de vino y charlaban de…las Chicas del elenco!?,; y en una mesa estaba ichigo siendo acosado por Orihime.

-Es tan lindo que al fin estemos en una fiesta juntos…no? Kurosaki-Kun

-Si- viendo hacia una chica que se encontraba con "los ebrios", pero no estaba bebiendo, y mantenía la cabeza agachada, sabía lo que había hecho, se sentía estúpido, repugnante y todo por…

-Qué te parece entonces? Kurosaki-kun-inoue lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Eh!?...a si está bien-sin darle importancia

-Bien…entonces Ichigo…amor bailamos?-sabía que el miraba a esa enana pero aria todo para evitarlo.

-A? me llamaste?...no importa…no tengo ganas de bailar-estaba jodidamente cansado, la chica que estaba a su lado lo asfixiaba.

-Oye…mira Byakuya va a bailar con Rukia.-Lo decía para herirlo.

-Que!?-maldito como podía ella era de…en verdad la había perdido?

-Es enserio Byakuya?...no te gusta bailar, recuerdas?-decía muy graciosa Rukia

-Y que tiene que hoy quiera bailar con la chica de mis ojos, eh?-una mirada seductora hiso que Rukia se sonrojara.

-Está bien…vamos!-le tomo la mano, en ese momento estaba una vals, Rukia era una de las mejores bailarinas que habían entre el elenco, al igual que byakuya se movían bien, pero la que salió a brillar fue Rukia.

-Extrañaba tanto que me dieras una sonrisa así…Rukia-su nombre se lo dijo en su oído con una voz muy masculina, eso la hiso temblar

-Desde que terminamos ha sido tan diferente…todo-recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con él y regalándole una sonrisa Triste.

-Pero…ese idiota me quito el lugar…cierto? -vio a ichigo con un odio…

-Sabes, que lo que hubo entre tú y yo fue hace tanto…cuando empezó la serie, te acuerdas?, pero cuando eso termino…quedamos como más que amigos, hermanos…Cierto?-no quería lidiar con él, no es que no fuera un gran novio pero, nunca llego a sentir nada más grande que un simple cariño de hermanos.

-Cierto, no me arrepiento de haberte dicho que aceptaba, ser como un hermano para ti, pero tampoco puedo permitir que cualquiera se meta en tu vida y te la haga pedazos-le regalo una expresión tierna.

-Sí que eres un gran hermano, y muy sobreprotector-la hiso sonreir,auque actuara frio en la serie, no significaba que pasaría con la cara amargada todo el tiempo, fuera de escena no tenía que actuar, aunque aún así mantuviera el parecido con su personaje.

-Lo sé-Ambos se abrazaron

-SUFISIENTE!-ichigo se paró de golpe y se dirigió a la pareja.-Aléjate de ella byakuya,olvidas que ella te tiro a la basura…por MI!-estaba celoso se notaba;-vete, a otro lado lejos de ella!

-Y quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?...te recuerdo que yo y ella por lo menos mantenemos una amistad, ja! La única basura aquí eres tu Kurosaki!-Frio, acaso estaba actuando como su personaje? No él era así al momento de decir la verdad a cualquiera.

-Eres un…QUE!...SUELTAME! GRIMMJOW!-lo habían tomado por sorpresa, lo sostenían para evitar una desgracia.

-Tú también cálmate Byakuya,ya basta es una fiesta no un Ring Ichigo!-Ukitake en acción, Mientras byakuya era sostenido por Ulquiorra.

-Mira los desastres que causas Ru-ki-a!-Orihime al fastidio, por dios se aparece cuando menos la llaman.-Cálmate Ichigo mi amor, ya no pelees!-Rukia miro sorprendida a Ichigo y bajo su rostro en significado de estar decepcionada.

-Yo…en ningún momento te dije que mandaras a tu novio a vigilarme, o si I-no-ue!-lo dijo con u tono sarcástico-Deberias, aclararle a Kurosaki Quien es su novia ahora.-Se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes mirar a ichigo con ojos llenos de odio.

-RUKIA!...espera yo…-Desde cuando lo llamaba por su apellido? Le dolia,mucho,sabia que había hecho algo malo, pero no tanto para que lo tratara como a un perro, o si? Estaba mal su pecho dolía y mucho.

-Renji…Puedes manejar?

-MMM! Vaya tatsuki,eres tan sexi…bésame- ESTABA EBRIO! Besaba una botella, parecía que se la iba a llevar a la cama!

-tomare eso como un no! Maldición Renji te dije que…hay olvídalo más bien te di permiso!-estaba desesperada sabía que si no se iba ahora llegaría ichigo y una escena más y bla bla bla estaba cansada, quería irse a su departamento.

-Yo puedo llevarte Rukia!

-AH!?,lle…llegaste Kaien-estaba sorprendida, era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Ichigo…que haría?

**Y hasta aquí el cap.**

**ACLARACIONES: orihime, es un personaje que me agrada, pero en este fic tenía que haber una mala que fuera rival para Rukia por el amor de Ichigo así que…así lo dejo por ahora.**

**Si, Rukia anduvo con Byakuya, como es la vida real en mi fic no son hermanos, asi que porque no!**

**Saldrán mas parejas raras así que vayan preparándose psicológicamente (yo exageró no me crean)**

**Quería meter las Zampakuto,pero me pareció mucho trabajo además sin ellos quedo muy largo (digo yo) pero tal vez más adelante aparezcan!**

**Los personajes no cambian mucho en el mundo real, solo hay expresiones que jamás nos imaginamos de ellos.**

**y…creo que es todo si quieren la conti háganmelo saber! Espero les haya gustado!**

**PREGUNTA:**

**-Que creen que haría Kempachi si Yachiru muere? (Fuc*)**


	2. La trizteza de Rukia y La entrevista

**Aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia, para que sepan tratare de que queden conformes con las parejas; al final las parejas que puede tener esta historia, Voten!. Que disfruten.**

**Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (T_T).**

**Capítulo 2: En escena**

-Entonces Rukia que me dices te llevo a tu casa?-preguntaba ya un poco desesperado por no oir respuesta.

-Kaien…yo, te lo agradezco pero…vine con Renji y no lo puedo dejar aquí tirado con lo borracho que esta.-Un poco sonrojada nuestra pequeña chica.

-Claro!, pero si hubiese sido asido ya estuvieras corriendo, no?-se miraba celoso

-Kaien!, claro que no…además que tienes contra de el!-estaba un tanto furiosa que hubiera echo esa comparación, pues ella y asido se llevaban bien, pues era hermano de Renji (les explico abajo).

-No, nada solo decía-mientras tocaba su nuca.

-Ya que estas aquí, porque no me ayudas con Renji,yo sola no podre porque…-no termino la frase ya que en la completo.

-Eres una E-N-A-N-A…augh!...ok, ok,me pase disculpa, ahora ayúdame a subirlo a mi espalda.-lo había golpeado en la frente, y vaya golpe! Para ser tan pequeña.

-Sí, pero primero necesitó saber dónde dejo las llaves…veamos…a! típico de Renji cuando bebe dejarlas dentro del vaso lleno de sake! Si puede ser un idiota!-estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien!, nos vamos-galán activado!

-a…s…si…que…que esperas-nerviosa, era de esperarse ,siempre se ponía asi cuando esos hermosos ojos la miraban.

-Ejem!...adonde creen que van-Ulquiorra los miraba sospechosamente.

-Rukia, me invito a su casa-caída anime de parte de Rukia.

-Idiota!, yo jamás te invite a mi departamento!, yo solo te dije que me ayudaras con Renji!-estaba roja pero de enojo.

-Bien, no me interesa, pero sal de aquí antes que llegue Ichigo,Rukia-fuera de escena todos se llevaban bien, incluso ulquiorra sonreía un poco ( _ bello!)

-Sí, gracias Ulquiorra, te veo mañana!-y así partieron por la puerta trasera para no ser vistos por los paparazzi, llegaron al auto de Renji,Kaien lo acostó en el asiento trasero, y le dio su abrigo con capucha(o gorro)para no ser reconocida al momento de salir.

-Si tienes problemas solo llámame, yo iré para ayudarte-le dijo mientras abría la puerta del eclipse para ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…adiós Kaien-pero cuando se disponía a entrar, fue sostenida por el brazo, esta acción la hiso impresionarse, pero no más que cuando vio a kaien acercándose.-Ka…ka…KAIEN QUE DIABLOS HACES!-paff, una cachetada retumbo en el parqueo.

-AAAA! Que…por qué hiciste eso, qué no entiendes que era un pequeño besito!-se tocaba la mejia,pues tenía una pequeña mano marcada.

-PORQUE!?...todavía tienes el descaro de decirme eso…JA!,por ahora no quiero estar involucrada con ninguno de los hermanos Kurosaki, ENTIENDES,IDIOTA!-lo dejo con la palabra en la boca ya que salió echa un rayo de ese lugar.

-JOO! Si que es linda cuando se enoja…mmm,lo que se pierde mi hermano por idiota.

*********************CASA DE RENJI********************

-Por Dios como es de esperarse del cuándo va sin mí-suspiro.

-Lo lamento mucho Tatsuki,yo…mas bien…-jugaba con sus dedos, pues no sabía como explicarle y disculparse.-Pero…tu debiste i…

-Ya, ya,se lo que me vas a decir, no te preocupes Y… aunque le hubieras dicho que no, este nunca te haría caso…a?-se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

-Hola cuñada…oh! Rukia, que tal has estado?-ashido ha llegado, y al momento de ver a Rukia sus ojitos le brillaron.-Dime cómo has estado después de lo que te hiso Ich…

-Ajam!...óh? mira la hora Rukia ya es tarde tenemos que irnos…Adiós Ashido.-Tatsuki no quería que Rukia se pusiera triste pues sabía que le dolía aun, fue un golpe muy duro para ella-Bueno nos vamos! A y…cuando Renji despierte mañana…dile que quiero hablar con el-esta última frase la dijo tan macabramente que ashido solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje y mentalmente pido a kami por el bien de su hermano, su novia lo iba a matar, estaba más que seguro.

-Adiós Ashido!-se despidió con una sonrisa que sin querer le salió seductora, el chico solo se quedó como una piedra por unos segundos.

****************Casa de Rukia*****************

-Bien, ya estamos en tu dulce hogar-mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

-Si, al fin paz y silencio-se tiro en el sillón más grande.

-Rukia…para haber sido una fiesta salieron muy temprano…que fue lo que paso?-al momento de hacer esta pregunta su semblante cambio a uno muy serio y algo preocupado.-No me digas que…

-No quiero hablar de eso…ya sabes…es siempre lo mismo-pensativa…o triste?, no había palabra para describir a la chica que estaba en el sillón.

Suspiro-Bien, entonces te dejo sola…-abrió la puerta, y volteo a ver a la chica de lindos ojos- el no vale la pena, eres muy hermosa, puedes conseguirte alguien que te quiera, lo sabes no?

Esas palabras hicieron que el oscuro corazón que tenía Rukia se alumbrara con un rayito de sol-Jum!,siempre dándome ánimos…gracias!-le dio una sonrisa que hace mucho no daba, sincera.

-Buenas noches-le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue dejando a Rukia sola.

-Porque?...yo…yo lo llegue a querer tanto y el…-en la soledad de aquella inmensa sala una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

*************************AL OTRO DIA********************************

-Rukia!...por favor, sé que no estuvo bien pero…

-Cállate, idiota siempre es lo mismo contigo ichigo, porque simplemente no lo puedes entender!

-Porque, tengo que hacer algo para arreglar este problema, por favor Rukia!-estaba suplicante.

-Ichigo…-ojos tristes…no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Pero…ese hollow volverá para luchar conmigo, y no quiero que nadie salga dañado por mi culpa!-mientras colocaba su espada en el hombro.

_*Yyyy….Corte!, Buena toma…tomen un descanso!-Gritaba el director._

-Oye…Rukia-quería sinceramente hablar con ella, no quería que ella fuera tan hiriente con él, le dolía demasiado esa distancia.

-JA!,aléjate de ella,ichigo,ya no causes más daño, quieres?-renji cada vez que miraba a ichigo cerca de ella trataba de alejarla, por petición de su novia y por ser su mejor amiga.

-Pero…que crees que haces!-estaba desesperado, quería hablar con ella pero se lo impedían.

-Kurosaki!...puedes venir aquí un momento-Otro lindo guardaespaldas de la chica apareció.

-Que pasa Byakuya.-Sabia lo que tramaba

-El director nos ha llamado-y esa era la verdad, pero podía ser a cualquier hora y el utilizo esa ventaja para proteger a su "hermanita" (Brotherzone).

-Maldición-susurro-si, claro,vamos.-y así ambos partieron,byakuya volteo a ver a Rukia con mirada cómplice.

-Demonios sí que es una molestia!-movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, no entendía su persistencia.

-SI, es un idiota-dijo con aires tristes-Y dime…que tal con Tatsuki?-tenía una curiosidad era tan gracioso cuando ella lo reganaba.

-mm…pues…gracias a ti no me insulto mucho, más bien me regano por llegar temprano-tenía un dedo en su boca pensando, y ni él lo creía.-No sé lo que quiere esa mujer!, vaya lo que hace el amor.

-Te vuelve estúpido, ciego y…-suspiro-bueno eso es raro de ella-cambio rápidamente el tema no quería pensar más en el naranjito-Me parece que eres un bruto total Renji!-decía con los brazos cruzados.

-aaah?porque me dices eso?-la verdad no entendía a las mujeres, hablaban de un tema, se iba a otro, para después hacerle una pregunta de saber que!,el pobre siempre terminaba quemando neuronas.

-Como nadie sabe lo que hay entre tú y ella…pues…toma ventaja de eso y quiere que tu te hagas pasar por mi nuevo…IU!-no definitivamente nooo, se conocían de toda la vida, no se imaginaban siquiera besándose,noooo,para ellos era el peor pecado del mundo!.(yo tan exagerada como siempre XD).

-Ni loco…se me ha dicho que soy un excelente actor, pero hacerme pasar por tu…no definitivamente no-lo-ha-re-deletreo, bueno si a eso le llamaba deletrear.

-Lo mismo digo, qué bueno que pensemos igual-suspiraron aliviados.

-Ooo,Rukia! Mi linda chica ven con mama-Una chica de grandes pechos la asfixiaba-me dejaste brindando en tu nombre anoche-haciendo su escenita-No me digas que se fueron tempranito…para terminar tardecito-Modo pervertido activado.

-QUEEE! JAMAS CON EL (ELLA) NUNCA-negaron rápidamente.

-Ajam, bueno como digan…oh?si,Rukia estas lista para la entrevista de esta tarde?

-QUE?! Es hoy…no puede ser lo olvide…maldición-se agarraba los cabellos de la cabeza, lo había olvidado, ella siempre practicaba antes de una entrevista con preguntas que era seguro que le haría pero ayer llego de la fiesta, lloro un poco, y se quedó dormida.-Maldición…quienes irán a la entrevista?

-Pues tu,Renji,Ashido,Kaien,Soi fong,Toshiro,Hinamori,inoue y yo-vaya todo bien hasta que menciono a su traicionera ex amiga.-A lo olvidaba también va Byakuya e ichigo.-No cambiaba de opinión ese nombre era el que arruinaba todo "ichigo"-Sé que todo saldrá bien!-la miro tan maternalmente que parecía su mama.

-Matsumoto…por favor, ya no quiero que nadie sienta lastima por mi…si?-bajo su rostro y se fue directo a su camerino.

Suspiro-jamás imagine que ese pelo de naranja pudiera hacerle eso-pensando en lo ocurrido (no me maten pronto aclaro su duda).

-Sii,ella…ha estado mal desde entonces…ya no es la misma-pensaba un tanto desanimado.

*_Bien, siguiente escena…Renji,Matsumoto,Toshiro,Hisagi, a sus puestos. Yy…acción!_

Mientras la escena se llevaba a cabo, chigo decidió ir a buscar a la chica de ojos violeta (o…azules?) pero…

-Ichigo…mi vida a dónde vas?!-por Dios es que no lo podía dejar solo un segundo?

-Yo…iba al baño…Iba!-hiso un sonó sarcástico en la última palabra.

-mmm,ya…oh?,por cierto tienes que acompañarme al centro comercial, hay que comprar nueva ropa para la entrevista de esta noche, "MI AMOR"-"Mi amor", porque? Era su novia no? Porque no le gustaba que le dijese asi le sonaba demasiado meloso para su gusto en verdad prefería ser llamado Kurosaki-kun que mi amor.

-A?...si claro-se resignó.-Ahora que ya no tengo más escenas que hacer podemos irnos, solo voy a cambiarme…enseguida vuelvo.-cuando se iba a retirar…

-Espera mi amor-Muak!?...un beso le había dado un beso…y de la nada.-Oh? Aun tienes que hacer alguna otra escena Rukia?-a! ok ya entendía el porqué.

-Rukia!-dijo en un susurro con ojos de plato.

-Yo…solo venia…a…-maldicion esa desgraciada escena la había hecho olvidar lo que tenía que hacer- yo…solo…

-A? hasta que te encuentro!...bien que era lo que me venias a decir "preciosa"-ese asido podía era el único que podía decirle asi.-Por algo me llamaste…no?-su intención era sacarla de ese estúpido lugar en donde se encontraba el maldito hombre que la había hecho sufrir.

-Ashido!...a…si te quería decir que…-fue callada (no por un beso tranquis)el puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Mejor vamos a otro lugar…hasta luego inoue yy…el otro-lo estaba provocando hasta renji que era el más distraído podía darse cuenta de eso.-vamos, mi doncella-risa sexi!

-Maldito-dijo para sus adentros, el le había dicho "preciosa" a su…,maldición ese vacío se aparecía una y otra vez, cada vez que recordaba que ya no la tenía.

-Gracias te debo una Ashido-la había librado de mostrarse débil e indefensa ante… sus qué? Ya no sabía que eran ellos para ella.

-si sonríes desde tu corazón me lo pagaras-quería animarla, protegerla, ambos sonrieron-Vez, fue fácil pagarme ya no me debes nada…casi se me olvida…tu iras a la entrevista cierto?

-si, lo había olvidado pero…si iré!-le sonreía un poco finjido,pero era un avance.

-Bien ya que terminamos en el estudio, puedo irte a dejar…si quieres?

-ah!?,si claro porque no?-de pronto las palabras de kaien le rodaron por su mente.

-Puedes caminar o te cargo?-dijo divertido.

-JA! Yo puedo caminar-el orgullo de mujer, mostrar esas buenas piernas torneadas y bien hechas. Y así se marcharon, y entre tráfico y muchas vueltas, llegaron a casa de Rukia.

-Gracias Ashido,me has sido de ayuda.

-Espera Rukia!...toma, es algo que te compre-le mostro una caja rectangular larga azul con una corbatita dorada-espero te guste!

-Ashido…yo no…

-Anda!...me costó mucho y tú me lo rechazas? Que mala eres!-ojitos de perrito.

-Bien…déjame ver-tomo la caja y la abrió, era una linda esclava de oro decorada con una mariposa negra con un diamante azul en el centro!(yo quiero una).-Es…hermosa asido gracias!

-Usala para la entrevista…hasta la noche-y arranco su convertible blanco y negro dejando a una Rukia sonriente.

****************************En distintas casas*********************

Las chicas estaban locas corrieron a bañarse, corrieron hacia el centro comercial se probaban una y otra prenda de vestir…cuando terminaron de filmar corrieron hacia las tiendas a buscar ropa…al final cada una se llevó 5 prendas cada una…combinaban y cambiaban hasta estar satisfechas consigo mismas. Luego era el maquillaje el peinado, los accesorios zapatos…agh!, estaban estresadas, para ellas era mejor ir de gala pues pensaban menos en que combina con esto y con lo otro, tenían que ir como deseaban y cada una se esmeraba para no dejar el nombre de bleach por los suelos. Los chicos en cambio, lo primero que encontraban un poco de gel en el pelo, perfumé y listo (hombres! Todos iguales)

Y a las 7:00pm todos empezaron a partir a su destino…"El show de Megan"

************************Ya en el estudio*******************

_*Bienvenidos queridos televidentes!,hoy tal y como les prometí algunos miembros de…BLEACH!-aplausos, gritos y muchos TE AMOOO!_

_*Hoy nos acompanan:Los hermanos Abarai Renji y Ashido,Los hermanos Kurosaki ichigo y Kaien,Toshiro,y Byakuya.-las mujeres casi se tiran encime de ellos es que son tan lindos!_

_*Bien, ahora les toca a los chicos gritar! Ellas son:Matsumoto,Hinamori,Inoue,Soi Fong,Rukia-como era de esperarse los chicos comenzaron a silbar._

_*Bien, ya calmen esas hormonas que vamos a empezar-Risas_

_*Entonces, chigo!, me contaron que tienes una nueva novia, acaso es una de estas linduras?-señalaba a las chicas._

-Bueno…si…yo salgo ahora con…-suspiro y vio de reojo a Rukia-Inoue!

_*OOOOOH?!-lindo público y sus reacciones_

_*mmm…ya veo,bueno,no quería ser muy entrometida pero aprovechando que están aquí…que paso con Rukia-la chica mencionada al final palidecio,eso era demasiado personal._

_-_Bueno…entre ella y yo…-demonios tenía que elegir con cuidado sus palabras.

-Entre ellos la cosa no funciono como a muchos les pasa-Gran salvada Hinamori

-Si,no…funciono como queríamos…-trato de disimular su tristeza

-Rukia…pero tú haces bien las cosas, no como ciertas personas que causan desastres…verdad ichigo…inoue?-ashido era de las personas más sinceras y no podía mantenerse callado solo porque salía en vivo.

-abecés las cosas pasan por motivo del destino!-la inocente vos de inoue se izó sonar

_*Ya veo…bien ya no me quiero quemar más con ese tema, así que…Renji tu eres el nuevo novio de Rukia!-Que? No era que ya no se metía en esos temas?!_

_-_Yoo…etto…-que hacia? Lo que le dijo Rukia lo dejo pensando,Tatsuki quería que el se hiciera pasar por el novio de Rukia,y en la complacía en todo…pero ahora no sabía!

-No, el no es mi Novio…es…un gran amigo nada mas-Por eso era su mejor amiga, ella sabía que pasaba por su mente y lo sacaba de apuros.

_*Y entonces quien es el afortunado?...no me digas que has vuelto con el galán de Byakuya?_

_*Aaaaaah!-publico sorprendido._

_-_NO, ella y yo solo somos…grandes amigos,si,nos amamos, pero pasábamos demasiado tiempo separados así que…no se pudo, pero…por lo menos mantenemos una amistad!-era idea de el o todos los que estaban ahí se iban contra el,ichigo estaba que explotaba.

-Si, fue muy dulce de tu parte decir eso Byakuya!-decía una sonrojada Rukia

-Bueno si me permiten decirlo…Rukia es una chica muy linda, si ella me dejara yo hace años que fuera su novio.-Ya era el cómo su hermano también lo único que pensaba ichigo era "estas en tv no lo mates "llegamos a casa y lo asesinas"!

_-_yo pues…-que decía que hacia?...maldición por algo ensayaba!

-ya basta!, ella y yo somos algo más que amigos-maldicion,era la primera vez que deseaba que asido no abriera la boca para ayudarla!

*_más que amigos?...explícate enamorado…te la están quitando Kaien-sama!_

_-_es…- a que bien se había quedado trabado

-e…etto…yo y toshiro andamos!...e…somos novios-y la pequeña hinamori de arrebatada beso a toshiro para salvar a sus amigos,el pequeño peliblanco se quedó asombrado pero luego comprendió por qué lo hacía y correspondio,luego arreglarían bien las cosas.

*_vaya ,tenemos 2 parejas y media-señalando a Rukia, kaien y ashido-que bello!_

_-_Yo termine con Gin por Byakuya…-una muy confundida matsumoto, pensaba que era la única soltera.

-Que dices! Yo soy la que anda con Byakuya-una celosa Soi Fong

*_ok!...los que hacen papeles de nobles son bien apetecidos no-risas-que dices byakuya quien es la indicada!_

_-_Yo…-era la primera vez que se veía indefenso-Pues verán…

-Dile que yo, además tengo mejores delanteras!

-Yo por lo menos tengo clase!

-A si no me digas-pelea entre Matsumoto y Soig fong

*_Chicas, chicas cálmense que me arrugan al guapetón!-guiño el ojo a byakuya y este se quedó como WTF!_

_*Esto está interesante, hay dos parejas, dos triángulos amorosos y un FOREVER ALONE-señalando a Renji que había estado perdido, no entendía si byakuya era el que quería Kaien o era que kaien quería a Soi fong y peleaba con Matsumoto por ella…no entendía el pobre lento!_

_-_Yo no estoy solito, estoy bien acompañadito…por Tatsuki!-se tapó la boca de inmediato la había regado, todo el público y sus compañeros habían quedado con la boca abierta.

_*A, bueno entonces 3parejas,2 triángulos…a quien elegirán los nobles!...como ya no hay tiempo por mucha pelea y secretos a relucir-mirando a renji-veannos en la próxima entrevista!_

_*************Todos en sus respectivas casas****************************_

_**-Casa de los Abarai-**_

_**-**_Renji eres un idiota ahora como vas a ayudar a Rukia!-parecía demonio

-Perdóname Tatsuki! Yo te amo!-rogando para no ser golpeado

-Y tu porque te quedaste como estatua debiste decir: "si ella es mi novia!"…a maldición!-pobres hermanos abarai tendrán una larga noche.

**-Casa de Rukia-**

-Maldición…estoy metida en un gran rollo, porque a mii!-mientras se daba una ducha.

-**Casa de Hinamori-**

**-**Que estará pensando Toshiro de mi…hay no!

-**Casa de Toshiro-**

**-**Ella…me utilizo…tal vez para darle celos a Aizen! Y yo que la quiero

**-Matsumoto-Soi Fong-**

-El será MIOOO! No me dejare ganar por ella!

-**Byakuya-**

**-**zzzzzzzzzz-ya estaba profundamente dormido jeje que lindo!

-**Casa Kurosaki-**

-Seras, cabron! Sabes cuánto me gusta Rukia!

-Nadie te dijo que la botaras o más bien Engañaras!

-Confié en ti! Y me traicionaste!

-No iva seguir ayudándote a salirte con la tuya, Rukia no merecía lo que le estabas haciendo!

-Sé que me equivoque,si!,pero jamás te perdonare el que fueras tú el que me delataras!-estaba furiosa que rompió un jarrón.

-Ichigo, prefiero ser odiado por ti, Que no ser amado por RUKIA!

-Ella aun me ama a mi te lo recuerdo…

-Eso crees, ja,que descanses estar desvelado te altera la mente! Ella perdió todo el amor por ti,y ahora yo are que ese amor sea mío…que descanses Hermanito!

-Maldito!

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**Aclarasiones:Renji y Ashido tienen el pelo rojo y para hacer más interesante la historia porque no?**

**Pronto sabrán que le hiso Ichigo a Rukia (no se asusten es Ichiruki)**

**Y las aclaraciones hasta Ahí!**

**Ahora voten por la pareja que quieren el sábado 18 de enero les daré los resultados y un nuevo cap. Hasta entonces! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Pareja numero 1:**

**MatsumotoxByakuya**

**Soi FongxByakuya**

**Pareja numero 2: (esta solo es por un breve tiempo calma).**

**AshidoxRukia**

**KaienxRukia**


	3. Ese Día

**Emm…bueno primero me quisiera disculpar por tardarme tanto…pero fue por una buena causa (5 días en la playa con mis amigas y 2 locos que iban de curiosos…aparte que cuando regrese a casa estaba mi "querido" primo…y el me dijo que me ayudaría con este cap. así que si algo esta medio raro fue por el!)…ejem si muy buenas razones.**

**Shinigami White: Hola chicas!(es el "inteligente" de mi primo)**

_**Shinigami Black: Siempre llevándome la contraria u.u Shinigami WHITE!(**_

**Shinigami White: que…yo amo el blanco!**

_**Shinigami Black: si claro…mejor cállate y empecemos la historia.**_

**Shinigami White: por favor…ni me dejaste enamorar a tus lectoras…=3**

_**Shinigami Black: URUSAI!...maldito hentai! Las vas a espantar.**_

**Shinigami White: jejeje…te diste cuenta ahora prácticamente soy como tu hollow interior...jejeje!**

_**Shinigami Black: solo ignórenlo!**_

**Bleach no me pertenece (ni a mi tampocoSW) son de Tite Kubo-sama!**

_**Capítulo 3: Ese dia…**_

Los rayos de sol se asomaban atreves de aquella gran ventana que daba lugar a una espectacular vista. Una hermosa chica que dormía plácidamente en una enorme cama, entre sábanas blancas, se movió para tratar que la luz no hiciera contacto directamente con su cara.

_Bep pib bep (__**no creo que así suene un despertador idiota!**_...-**cállate luego escribe tu**).

Fue incapaz de volver a dormir, el ruido de ese molesto despertador no la dejo volver a caer en el profundo sueno que tanto adoraba…ya que gracias a este olvidaba todas las penas de la vida.

Se levantó directo a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Una vez hecho panqueques con chocolate derretido encima…se dirigió a la sala y encendió la TV. Sus ojos quedaron pequeños a comparación del plato que llevaba. Estaban dando una entrevista en exclusiva con "Ichigo Kurosaki"

_*Dinos Ichigo…Que paso entre tú y Rukia?...últimamente se les ha visto muy distantes!_

-Bueno…para…para empezar todo el mundo se imaginó que nosotros éramos pareja o algo así solo por el hecho de que salíamos en nuestro tiempo libre juntos…la verdad es que solo nos llevamos bien…amigo nada mas.-puntualizo seriamente el peli-naranja.

_*Amigo?...por lo que he visto ahora ni en pintura se pueden ver…por Dios las miradas que se hacen verdaderamente matan._

_-_Bueno…siempre hay bajas en las amistades…no?

_*Mmm…ya veo…o es que acaso nuestra pequeña chica no te hizo caso?_

Esta pregunta realmente le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, mientras que al chico fue como cuando te dan un golpe en la entrepierna.

-Por favor…te puedo asegurar que ella es la que babea por mí…yo en cambio, ni siquiera me acuerdo que existe.

_*Por eso estas con la linda Inoue?_

_-_Ella…pues que te digo…ella si vale la pena.

*_Muy bien…eso es lo declarado por el famoso Actor Ichigo kurosaki…esto fue todo por hoy_

La TV se apagó, y solo se vio un plato romperse en mil pedazos contra la pared…y una Rukia enfurecida…no, más bien dolida agarrándose la cabeza. Que acaso él era el Dios del mundo para poder decir que ella era poca cosa para él?

-Ella…si vale…la pena…fue lo mismo que me dijiste…aquel día-era inevitable, las lágrimas recorrían frágilmente sus mejillas, por más que quería detenerlas no podía-Eres…eres un…MALDITO, COMO PUDISTE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!-el eco de aquel grito le hizo comprender la soledad en la que vivía. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente para poder calmarse.

Mientras que en un convertible rojo, un chico aun, ni siquiera el, se podía creer lo que había dicho en aquella entrevista.-Soy un Idiota-mientras se agarraba los cabellos de la cabeza en señal de frustración.-Como…pude…repetir las palabras de aquel…de aquel miserable día!, en donde por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocí…la vi…llorar,frágil,inocente…y todo…por mi culpa,tsk-lo único que pudo hacer fue pisar el acelerador a todo lo que da y apretar con una gran fuerza sus dientes.

En distintos departamentos, ambos chicos realizaban las mismas actividades, tanto Ichigo como Rukia, abrían el grifo de la ducha, tenían que despejarse y que mejor manera que un baño con agua calientita, ambos se preguntaban:-"Por qué…yo"-Ambos chicos salieron de la ducha, Ichigo se colocó una toalla negra alrededor de su cintura y con otra del mismo color se secaba el cabello; Rukia se colocó una pequeña toalla blanca e hizo lo mismo que Ichigo con otra pequeña toalla. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, sin importarles que esta se mojara…y recordaron.

(Ichigo saldrá en negrita, y Rukia cursiva)

-**Aquel día yo…**

_-Aquel día tu…_

_-__**Te hice sufrir,**__ Me hiciste sufrir…_

_-Ese día empezó tan bien, y solo por el hecho de saber que la noche pasada por fin le abrí mi corazón a alguien…te lo abrí a ti Ichigo…_

**Empieza Flash Back:**

El día no podía verse mejor, se veía simplemente perfecto, y como no si la noche pasada ella le demostró a Ichigo cuanto lo amaba, le regalo su pureza, su cuerpo, era por primera vez de alguien…precisamente Ichigo Kurosaki.

El caballerosamente, esa misma noche, la había ido a dejar a su departamento…no podía dejarla quedarse con él hasta el amanecer pues el departamento era enorme así que lo compartía con su hermano Kaien,y en verdad quería evitarle el mal cuadro a Rukia…o seria…que escondía algo?

-Ichigo…yo…(suspiro) gracias por traerme-lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso.

-Oye…que clase de novio seria si dejo a una lindura caminar sola a estas horas-le devolvió el gesto un poco más apasionado.

-espera…aquí no-mientras se zafaba de los fuertes brazos de Ichigo.

-Jeje…bien pero me lo debes-Un dulce beso para la morena.

-ok…no seas desesperado, hasta mañana Ichigo-mirada seductora

-Hasta mañana Rukia…-le guiña el ojo y se va.

_-Estoy tan feliz…después de tanto tiempo, al fin encontré a la persona que más amo._

**-Diablos…llego tarde…pero todo valió la pena, quien diría que la gran...Rukia, tuviera tanta inocencia, tanta dulzura…**

Cuando la chica entra en su departamento:

-Ya cuéntanos todo!-Momo,Rangiku y Tatsuki la sorprendieron de sobremanera.

-AAAAH! Chicas…casi me matan del susto, Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Hoy era noche de chicas…recuerdas?-le decía con una mirada picara Tatsuki.

-Siii, pero alguien decidió pasar tiempo a solas y a oscuritas con su novio-fingiendo enfado Rangiku-Hasta que al fin te animaste a dejar de aparentar ser una monja! Ahora solo queda Momo

-Qu…quien dijo que yo…ichigo…eso-rukia no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y menos con una cara que parecía lava.

-JA!...entonces que porque llegas a las 2:15am…si no estuviste…ya sabes…que hicieron durante tanto tiempo-Quien diría que su pervertido novio Renji la contagiaría de pervertideses.

-Bueno…yo y el estuvimos…etto…bueno ustedes ganan.

-AAAAAAAAH!-demasiada emoción chicas

-6 meses saliendo en secreto…después de esto lo darán a conocer no?-una ilusionada Hinamori incluso tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pues no se creo que si,eso será lo mejor.

-yyyyy….Tu cuando Tatsuki?-todos la miraban como cuando un niño mira un helado.

-BAKAS!...por ahora está bien asi-Un pequeño sonrojo se notó.

Y entre risas, preguntas e interrogatorios, las chicas pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche.

**Mientras tanto en otro departamento:**

-Oye…estas aquí!?-decía un serio Ichigo

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-se escuchó una voz sensual.

-Mira…Inoue yo venía a-se sentía fatal, robarle algo tan valioso como es la virginidad a una mujer como Rukia realmente no tenía precio, se daba cuenta que era un maldito estúpido.

-shhh, guarda silencio…que tal si disfrutamos lo que queda de la noche…

-No! Mira Inoue yo ya no puedo con esto…es que yo…me enamore de Rukia…la amo!

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun…ya…ya veo-(_**La maldita está fingiendo date cuenta tarado!-**_**cálmate prima! )-**yo estaba dispuesta…a ser tu amante nada más…pero –comienza a llorar como si de un funeral se tratase.-no puedo evitar sentir ese vacío cuando tú no estás conmigo…y ahora que tu corazón le pertenece a Rukia yo…no sé qué voy a hacer!

-I…noue-se le había partido el alma, era una buena chica dulce, inmadura, tierna (**Si claro buena chica!-**_**Vez, así me sentía yop)**_.no podía dejarla así…en parte era su culpa que ella y el terminaran prácticamente como amigos con derecho. Esto había empezado antes de andar con Rukia…sin embargo, la intensidad aumento drásticamente cuando ya llevaba 3 meses con Rukia.-Oye, Inoue,ya no llores…yo solo…solo bromeaba.-Paug patada en la entrepierna para ichigo.

-Lo dices enserio kurosaki-kun?…No me mientes Kurosaki-kun?, estoy tan feliz…aún tengo una oportunidad para que tu corazón sea mío Kurosaki-kun.

-mmm…lo que digas-mirada nostálgica, claro se sentía un cobarde.

-Jeje-lo abraza, mientras Ichigo cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de convencerse que era una horrenda pesadilla…Inoue, hacia caras de repulcion,odio,victoria…-Entonces Kurosaki-kun,demuéstrame que lo que dices en verdad-se zafa del abrazo, solo para besarle el cuello (_**la muy…-**_**ya no interrumpamos quieres?**)-Si…claro…Inoue-sin saber lo que realmente estaba haciendo…era cavar du propia tumba…se dejó llevar por la chica no sin antes sentirse una basura.

**5:48am…**

-Te digo que le avises a Rukia…quedaras como el héroe de todo esto!

-Pensé que lo de ustedes se había acabado hace mucho-se escuchaba una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-Te equivocaste…Kaien…está bien dormidito en mi cama!…y…sabiendo que tú te mueres por esa chica creo que no dejaras que Ichigo le haga daño…cierto?

-je!,si todo el mundo supiera lo que en realidad eres…pues que te digo.

-Qué?...Una buena actriz que lucha por lo que quiere…tienes razón!

-(suspiro)…está bien!...tu ganas.

-Sabía que dirías eso…adiós cuñadito.-tira el cel. al sillón y se acerca a la cama-Tu…solo eres mío…y hoy todo el mundo se dará cuenta de ello…MI KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN jajajajaja.

**6:00am:**

Ring,ring,ring-en la pantalla decía: "Kaien Llamando"-Diablos…quien puede ser a estas horas un sábado…mmm es…Kaien!-una somnolienta Rukia

-Contesta de una maldita vez Rukia-siii Tatsuki en las mañanas no tenía un agradable humor que digamos.

-Si! Cuál es tu maldito problema en contestar-Bien, ni Hinamori despierta con el pie derecho a esa hora.

-Es que…es Kaien!-un poco asustada, no sabía el motivo para que la llamara a esa hora.

-QUE CONTESTES!-las tres no entendían a Rukia.

-Ya, ya…Dios que carácter…Diga…aja…te escucho…Quieres decirme lo que pasa de una maldita vez Kaien?...ok?...QUE!..KAIEN NO JUEGES ASI!...hablas enserio?...(suspiro y expresión decepcionada)...salgo ahora mismo…no, no yo voy en mi auto no te preocupes…si lo se…adiós.

A todo esos gritos las chicas se levantaron de golpe un poco preocupadas pues, derrempente su amiga había cambiado su semblante drásticamente,su mirada se escondia entre la sombra de su cabello.

-Ran…crees que puedes conducir mi auto hasta…la casa de Inoue?

-Ruki…-rangiku intento hablar pero no pudo.

-Solo dime…puedes si o no?-Se escuchaba un hilo de voz por parte de Rukia…parecía que se quebraría con el viento.

-Claro que si Rukia…pero dinos que es lo que pasa.

-Si…ruk…somos tus amigas sabes que…

-Tatsuki…se los explicare en el camino.

Las 3 chicas quedaron espantadas, no entendían, por un demonio que era lo que pasaba?

10 minutos fue lo máximo que tardaron en llegar a la casa de Orihime; las chicas tenían miradas fulminantes, pues Rukia les había dicho…lo que Kaien le había comentado. No lo creían, ese bastardo las pagaría y caro, podía ser muy unidas con el…pero, ya no más, habían lastimado a la chica equivocada.

-Rukia!-grito Kaien mientras se bajaba del auto y corría a abrazarla, sin embargo, solo recibió un brusco movimiento por parte de ella…ante la actitud de ella todos los presentes quedaron en shock.

-No tengo tiempo que perder…puedes entrar ya?-a todo esto ella mantenía la cabeza abajo.

-Si…cuando salía con ella…pues…es por aquí síganme!-se dirigieron a la puerta y Kaien abrió las más silencioso posible.

-Ruk!...espera, tal vez deberías esperar aquí-Tatsuki, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-levanto su cara y las 3chicas y Kaien quedaron impactados al ver sus ojos…parecían cristales…se veían tan nostálgicos, vacíos, tristes.

Rápidamente los chicos avanzaron, claramente Kaien las guiaba, llegaron a una habitación, parecía ser la principal…y entonces lo vieron…cada palabra que les había dicho Kaien eran ciertas…cruelmente lo eran. Una chica pelo naranja, totalmente desnuda, solo cubierta por una fina sabana…abrazada por unos fuertes y desnudos brazos de un chico, también de cabello Naranja…Rukia miro muy bien cada prenda que se encontraba en el suelo…las prendas de Inoue estaban totalmente rasgadas, mientras que las de Ichigo parecían intactas.

-ICHIGOOOO!-el grito desgarrador, que claramente era de alguien que estaba sufriendo, despertó al par que estaban en la cama-Porque?...PORQUE ICHIGO,QUE QUERIAS PROBAR?-las lágrimas bajaban marcando un rostro que el amaba.

-RUKIA! Yo no…-incómodamente busco algo para taparse.

-Tu no, qué? Ichigo-bajo su rostro para luego mostrar uno frio, inexpresivo.

-Kuro…Kurosaki-kun?-fingía vergüenza,finjia miedo…y era ella la que lo había planeado todo.

-Kurosaki-kun?...por favor no actúes como tu estúpido personaje Inoue-Rangiku se había hartado…conocía de sobra a esa chica sabía que fingía. Kaien la tubo que sostener para que no moliera a palos a nadie-Suéltame! Idiota, no vez que está sufriendo-traicioneras lagrimas le brotaron al ver a su pequeña amiga tan indefensa, esa no era la Rukia que conocía.

-CALLATE RANGIKU!...cállense todos…Inoue…inoue,no tiene la culpa de nada…es mía la culpa…ESCUCHAS RUKIA MIA!

-Ichigo…TE ESCUCHO,NO SEAS IDIOTA!...sin embargo, solo quiero saber…Porque ella?

-ELLA!...porque ella si vale la pena-e ahí las palabras que acabaron de quebrar el corazón de Rukia.

-Ya veo…je!...te odio…TE ODIO KUROSAKI!-y he ahí el cuándo ella empezó a llamarlo por su apellido.-Vámonos chicas!-Rukia salió corriendo y rangiku y momo la siguieron, Kaien y Tatsuki quedaron viendo con ira la pareja de naranjas.

-ERES UN…eres un idiota ichigo-y salió en busca de su amiga

-Kaien, debo suponer que tú fuiste quien le dijo…verdad?...eres un desgraciado.

-JA!...yo el desgraciado?...ubica bien los papeles Hermanito…

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**-Desde ese día yo me he…**

_-Desde ese día yo te he…_

-_**ODIADO…**_

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Parte escribí yo y parte escribió mi primo**

**Ajam…si quieren dejar, un comentario…cofsunumerodetelefonocofcof…no duden en dejarlo!**

**Maldito Hentai! U-U…BIEN! Esperen el próximo cap.**

**Por cierto las "elecciones que realizo Shinigami Black quedaron asi!**

**GANADORES:**

**Pareja 1: Byakuya x Soi Fong**

**Pareja 2: Kaien x Rukia**

**Hasta la proxiama…además "mi hollow interior" ya no estará…que alivio!**

**Mala. T_T**


End file.
